


Day 30: Rain Kisses.

by thevenbluewrites



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Blakefield, Kisstober 2020, M/M, will Schofield x tom blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevenbluewrites/pseuds/thevenbluewrites
Summary: My second installment for Kisstober. It’s been amazing seeing and reading everyone’s contributions!! Hope this is appreciated!
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Blakefield Kisstober 2020





	Day 30: Rain Kisses.

And that's the thing about illicit affairs  
And clandestine meetings  
And stolen stares  
They show their truth one single time  
But they lie, and they lie, and they lie  
A billion little times

And you wanna scream  
Don't call me kid  
Don't call me baby  
Look at this godforsaken mess that you made me  
You showed me colors you know  
I can't see with anyone else

Don't call me kid  
Don't call me baby  
Look at this idiotic fool that you made me  
You taught me a secret language  
I can't speak with anyone else  
And you know damn well  
For you I would ruin myself  
A million little times...

<https://imgur.com/5FnWoZ5>


End file.
